Love Down Under
by utterlyintoxicated
Summary: Bella is struck by a tragedy.She goes to live in australia with her fabulous best friends Alice & Rose.When they stumble across 3 hot aussie brothers who will be their tour USUAL PAIRINGS.funny & entertaining. a sweet story of love & friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Bella is hit by a tragedy, so her best friends decide it's time to have fun in the sun down under. AUSTRALIA. These vivacious girls, turn 3 aussie boys lives upside down. They are rich, gorgeous, but very cool. Alice the fashionista who is going to take over Melbourne, Rose the stunning blonde who is working for Vogue & Bella who was formally a bet selling author now finding her way in Melbourne.**

**It is a fun fan fiction, I'm not the greatest writer but I know what I like to read in fanfics and this is fun, romantic but not to fluffy, & entertaining. I'm Australian myself so I find it easier to write about aussie destinations and all that.**

**Please review so I can make this story as enjoyable for you as it is for me!**

**Love Nicole :)**

**Chapter 1.**

You know those romantic stories about the gorgeous boy being destined for the sweet and sensitive girl? But sadly that gorgeous boy is unavailable because he is already engaged to another woman. So the sweet sensitive girl crashes the wedding proclaiming her love for him in front of 200 of the bride and grooms closest friends & family. So the boy runs out on the wedding because he couldn't bear to live with out his true love.

Well those romantic stories forget to mention me. The bride.

"And do you Bella Marie Swan take..." the priest had stopped mid sentence and drew his attention to the pretty blonde girl who barged through the doors of the Victorian style church.

"I OBJECT..." the blonde began to shake and stumble on her words. "I mean, I don't know what I mean. All I know is that I love you Jacob and I can't let you do this unless its 100% what you want. We are…you and me...we're meant to be. I can live without you, I just don't want too."

I turned to my fiancée who was now staring lovingly to the blonde, with big boobs, and gorgeous hazel eyes. With out even a look in my direction he ran towards her picked her up and cradled her in his arms carrying her down the aisle.

Gasps and whispers filled the room. I looked to the crowd who's eyes pitied me, my mother began to sob and stumble towards me. I felt my heart thumping in my throat, I was humiliated.

I could see people were trying to look away, trying to avoid my eyes. Rose and my mother ushered people out of the church. I was unable to move, crippled with devastation I felt my legs give under me and I laid on the floor in my perfect silk gown crying into Alice's lap. 

**3 months later.**

"SWAN. UP. NOW!" Ugh. I woke up to the usual routine of Alice and Rose trying to get me out of the house. Except this time it was 6am, I don't think Rose has ever been up at 6am. So I knew it was serious.

"Ok! I'm up. What's going on early birds?" Alice was pulling out all my clothes of my wardrobe and chucking them into a suit case.

"Um you mind Alice?"

"No I don't mind at all, we'll be buying more clothes while were over there of course but just to get you started might as well pack this all up." Alice and Rose were hovering around my apartment shoving everything into bags.

"What is going on! I'M SO CONFUSED." I couldn't help but laugh, they were just so crazy.

"You, Alice and myself are moving to Australia."  
>"WHERE?"<p>

"You know, down under, kangaroo's, koalas, hot men, crocodiles." rose was muttering as she eyed my shoes whilst packing them.

"Not to mention Melbourne, the fashion capital!" Alice was obsessed with fashion, actually obsessed doesn't even cut it trying to explain her passion for clothes.

"I know what Australia is, Just why!"

"Well Bella my dear, I'm opening up another one of my clothing stores down in Melbourne, I am going to rule Australia." She squealed along with Rose, ah it was way too early for this. "And I'm not going with out my best gal pals."

"I got transferred to working for the Australian Vogue. And you've got more than enough money saved from your best selling novels to give up work for a while." I rolled my eyes at her. It's true they were best sellers, but I couldn't write since the wedding.  
>"I can't just get up and leave my families here." I looked at my two best friends. Were they nuts? People don't just get up and move countries.<p>

"I talked to Renee and Charlie and they think it will be good for you."

"So what ! You don't ask for how I feel on all this?"

"NOPE." the girls said in unison.

"Looks like I'm moving to Australia then." we all got up & squealed!

To be honest I couldn't bare to be with out these girls, and I knew they only had my best interest at heart. I really couldn't stand living in Forks anymore I would walk down the street and every second person would ask me. "Oh Bella dear how are you feeling?" and "Cheer up you will find someone who loves you back one day." seriously who says that to someone. 

So we packed my belongings up all day had dinner with our families, followed by Renee crying on my shoulder wailing "My baby is leaving me." And then set off to the airport.

**Please review, I would love to know what you're thinking !**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own these characters. The brilliant SM does.**

**Chapter 2.**

"Dear Passengers we will be landing in Melbourne, Australia in approximately half an hour. Enjoy the rest of you're flight."

As I peered out the window I saw the outline of this beautiful country, my heart felt lightened at the thought of this adventure with my two best friends. I finally felt as though my problems were non existent.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose had asked me that question a million times these past months, but for the first time I could answer her honestly.

"I'm fine Rose." I gave her a sweet smile and leaned my head on her shoulder knowing that she finally believed me too. 

"OH." I said in awe.

"MY." rose said in dis belief.

"GOD." Alice squealed in excitement.

We all dropped our bags in the main foyer of our house. That's right A FOYER. Alice had purchased us a beautiful house just outside melbourne city right on the beach. The house was pure white on the outside accented by greys and blues on the window frames and doors. It was so modern yet very beachy.

the outside was nothing compared to the inside. The foyer was the central part of the house it leads to the grand stair case which we all fell in love with. To the left of the foyer was the kitchen it faced the beach which was clearly visible because the whole entertainment area were windows, also in the kitchen area was a small lounge room that held plush white couches that looked so inviting. As well as a glass round table which had blue lilly's spilling out of a white vase.

To the right of the foyer was a huge study which held three desks, surely Alice had been dreaming of us all working side by side. Up stairs were our three bedrooms we all had ensuites and walk in wardrobes. My room was aqua I had the middle room, the view was breathtaking and my white bed was so comfy I could fall asleep just thinking about it.

"Ali this place is amazing." I gushed. I could defiantly get use to Australia.  
>_<p>

We've been in Australia for over a month now, Alice's store was the buzz of Melbourne and finally was going to be opened Friday. Rose was working for Australian Vogue which she loved, they found her American heritage endearing.

But I was probably most in love with Australia, I had gotten a great job writing for the newspapers entertainment magazine which I would give my advice and quirky stories. I felt like the Carrie Bradshaw of Melbourne.

We were still adjusting to the weather it was just becoming really warm in the late November, usually I would be rugged up reading in my snuggie in forks but now I was laying on the beach right outside our back door tanning with Rose. I had traded my pale skin for a healthy sun kissed glow, as Ali called it.

"LADIES WERE GOING OUT TONIGHT." Alice was sinking in her 6 inch stilletoes trying to make her way to rose and I who were laying on the beach, tanning. Per usual.

"Alice take off your heels you silly thing." Rose managed to stumble out between laughs.

"Oh good idea!" She sank down next to us and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sick of spending our friday nights at home, we've been here for weeks now and we haven't gone to one club. Do you know how many hot outfits I have in my cupboard screaming to get out?"

"Oh Alice you're right, how dare we hold your poor revealing tops hostage, we must release them !" I said sarcastically rose had a good laugh at that one, Alice was not impressed.

"For that one Bella I'm going to release my revealing tops right on you bitch. You're my doll tonight." she hit my right in the chest. "these babies need to let loose tonight." referring to my boobs.

"Ta Alice." we all laughed, our bond was so strong, these girls were my sisters.

"Well were are we going then pixie sticks?" Rose began to stand up dusting the sand off the back of her legs.

"To the city, there's this great club that everyone talks about called 'Lady Luck'. So get moving its 5 and we all need to shower then eat and we should leave around 9."

"Yes sir." rose and I picked up our banana lounges and dropped them on the deck then proceeded in the house.

"Bags first showerrrrrrrr." I pushed past Rose and ran up the stairs she tried to whip me with her towel. Alice was in hysterics.

I hopped in the shower letting the hot water run over my body, feeling so relaxed I almost forgot to actually wash my hair and shave my legs. I got out of the shower and called out to rose letting her know she could have her turn I let her know she smelt like shit and she was in desperate need of one too. That earnt me a big old "I HATE YOU BELLA SWAN."

I dressed in pj shorts and a tank top knowing Alice was going to dress me anyway.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." and with that I know that Alice was ready to torture the hell out of me. I use to hate getting dressed up, but lately I have been so happy I don't even mind.

"Bells, you've been so great lately, I just want you to know I'm really proud of you and I'm so happy to have you back." She was careful not to mention the incident, I went to a really bad place after it happened but I was good now. As long as I occupied myself. Never thinking of my extreme humiliation.

"Ali, thank you for forcing me here, I adore it. I adore you." I gave her a big kiss on her forehead and she giggled.

After an hour of hair and make up, and squeezing into one of Alice's tight revealing dresses I looked in the mirror shocked.  
>My hair was down in big volume curls, I had Smokey eyes which really made my eyes pop. And the dress, my god. it was a electric blue and it was backless it was tight around my body accentuating my curves. curves I never knew existed. Then I wore black pumps which made my long tan legs look incredible.<p>

"Uh Alice, you're a miracle worker you know that right." I gave her a huge hug.

"Oh hey hot stuff." Rose strutted in the room in tight black skinny jeans and a strapless red top and red pumps. she looked amazing.

"You can talk you fox!" Alice shot back at Rose. Alice was wearing a black leather dress which was strapless and made her body even tinier.

"Girls, I'm so pumped to go out tonight." I'm speaking like a true Australian now!

**What do you think guys! Don't worry boys are up next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Exciting! Here come to hot aussie blokes haha.**

**I do not own these characters. The brilliant SM does.**

**Chapter 3.**

We arrived at lady luck at 9.30 as Alice had planned. The club was pretty wicked. Silver crystals hung from the ceiling in the black club, it looked so expensive.  
>Us girls walked straight u to the bar, when the bar tender asked us what we wanted we all answered in unison. "Cosmopolitan."<p>

"Hey you girls are American yeah?" why did Australians find our accent so fascinating. They were the ones with the cute lingo.

"How did you know?" Alice giggled and gave Rose and I the look. The look was 'back off I have dibs'

I didn't even notice he was so cute, he had blonde curls, which made his vibrant blue eyes stand out and his muscular tall build which was so typical Aussie was enough to make a girl swoon.

We left Alice there to flirt, that girl fell hard and fast.

"Lets Dance Bella." Rose pulled me to the dance floor and I have never had so much fun. We danced for hours, between a heap of people. Boys came up to us constantly and tried to dance up on us. But we would move away and laugh. Poor things thought they had a chance.  
>_<p>

**EPOV  
><strong>Emmett and I sat upstairs in the VIP section of the club, we were surrounded by hot girls but they didn't do it for me anymore. They just weren't a challenge.

"Mate check these chicks out." My brother was leaning over the rails oggling down at the dance floor.

Then I saw her. She was an air of confidence. Her body was wicked, I'd never seen anyone like her before. Her mahogany curls danced around her pretty face. She was hot, more than hot, she was beautiful. I had to speak to her.

"The blonde, holy shit mate." Emmett was making his way down the stairs before I could even reply. I quickly followed after him. We pushed through the crowd of people to get to these girls. When we reached them I stood in awe. I felt like my confidence had just disappeared, and I was Mr Confidence when it came to girls.

"Can I help you?" The blonde realized our presence and looked pretty smug.

"Yeah, how about a dance?" Emmett was smooth, she grabbed his hand.

"How about a drink?" she replied, she had balls Emmett was immediately impressed I could tell by his huge grin. "I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is my best friend Bella Swan."

Bella. Wow.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen. And the idiot who's drooling over you is my brother Emmett Cullen." Bella's eyes on me which made me feel quite nervous. Since when did I get nervous?

"Well Rosie let's go get you that drink." they walked off all giggly. That means I was left with Bella.

"So that was odd, Rose never lets anyone call her Rosie." her laugh was musical.

"Yeah, my brother never lets any girl lead him." her eyes shied away from me.

"Feel like coming upstairs with me we have the V.I.P area here, my other brother owns the club. So we get perks like that."

"Sounds fantastic, my feet feel like they are going to fall off from dancing so much." I grabbed Bella's hand leading her through the crowd and up the stairs she slipped a bit but I quickly grabbed her by her waist so she wouldn't fall. She blushed madly at that. It gave me a huge confidence boost. I brought her to a quiet corner up stairs and ordered her a drink.

"So how long have you been in Melbourne for?" Her accent was so endearing, she was clearly American.

"Whatever do you mean?" She impersonated her best Aussie accent. I had a good laugh at that. "A little over a month."

"Oh cool and how are you liking it down under?"

"I actually love this place, I feel like I was meant to always be here. And I am surprised at the lack of crocodiles, I expected them to be everywhere" That had me in hysterics, Americans literally thought Australia was just full of crocodiles walking down the street.  
>"When I went to America, I had people literally ask me is it hard to walk down the street when it rains because all the crocodiles come around." Bella was now the one in hysterics.<p>

"To be honest I'm guilty of thinking that." I found her so interesting. We talked like we'd known each other months not minutes.

"So why did you escape America? Crazy stalker? Got left at the altar?" I was laughing between guesses but her face suddenly changed. Her perfect lips went from a huge smile to now a vacant expression.

"I have to go." she got up from her seat I quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Bella please don't go, what happened, I was just joking?" I was now fumbling for words.

"No Edward, I'm glad I'm such a joke to you." with that she stormed off, and left me sitting in the quiet corner utterly confused. And to be honest devastated. How could I fuck this up. 

**BPOV  
><strong>I thought I was going so well. Until I realized I was a joke. And when he laughed I remembered the feeling of the stares and the pitied looks.

I felt bad for storming off. He was so sweet, and gorgeous, his green eyes were enough to make me weak in the knees and his brown hair was high lighted with a bronze tinge.  
>As I laid in my big empty bed, I thought of how hurt I had left Edward. But he probably found a girl as soon as I left.<p>

I fell asleep with thoughts of that gorgeous Aussie. 

**How do you like that one my friends?**** P.s try and guess who come home with a boy from lady luck?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

When I woke up I heard hushed conversations.

"Rosie, where are my pants" GASP! Rose had a boy in her room.

"Emmett they're on the stair case. Be careful not to wake Bella or Alice." OH MY GOSH it was Emmett of course. It was now my time to go make this awkward. I picked up the pants on the stair case and made my way to rose's room.

"Looking for something Em?" Rose groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Thanks Bella! Say why did you leave so early?" He was completely oblivious to Rose's embarrassment.

"Oh, I was tired I guess." I wasn't too sure if Edward had told him what happened so I winced waiting for a response.

"Ah okay mate, see young Edward left early too Rose and I were convinced you to were fuc...Ouch" Rose through a pillow at Emmetts head. Hm probably left with another girl.

We all heard a creek on the stairs so we poked our head out the door to find the cute bartender from last night shirtless making the walk of shame.

"Jasper" Emmett questioned.

"Emmett!" Jasper responded.

"ROSE!" Alice squealed!

"ALICE." Rose stifled a laugh back.

"Bella!" I said. They erupted in laughter. "Sorry I felt left out." we all were laughing now.  
>"Wait, how do you know Jasper?" I asked Emmett.<p>

"Oh Jazz is my brother, he owns the club we were at last night." they were now laughing together.

We all went down stairs to the kitchen, awkwardness wasn't even an issue, aussies had this quality of making everything laid back.

I cooked up chocolate chip pancakes and everyone thanked me graciously.

"We have to take you girls out to the eureka sky deck, you'll love it." Jasper's eyes solely on rose has he talked to the group.

"Ah what's that sounds like a boat?"

"Na bells, it's the highest tower in Melbourne city, one of the tallest in the world, and you can go on the sky deck and see out of the bottom because its glass its so awesome."

"OH MY GOSH IT SOUND LIKE FUN!" Alice was now dancing around dreaming of outfits and the whole itinerary. "How about tonight?"

"Sounds sweet as Al." Jasper pulled her onto his lap and gave her a big kiss.

"Yeah sounds great guys I'm so excited." Rose said as she was clearing our dishes off the table.

"I think I might give it a miss guys, I don't want to fifth wheel." I loved these people, but I wasn't in the mood to watch a smooshy fest of kissing.  
>"You won't be mate, we'll bring Edward along!" Emmett gave me a wink, wow not subtle Em.<p>

"YAY ! So it's settled. You guys are officially our aussie tour guides." Alice was jumping up and down yet again. With that jasper pulled her into another embrace.

"Ew love birds I just ate." I pretended to make vomiting noises.

Apparently the boys lived a couple of houses down the street, jasper and Emmett lived together and Edward lived alone in the house next door to them.

"Well you guys I'm going for a morning swim. I'll see you later tonight." I blew them kisses which were returned and I ran upstairs got changed then walked onto the beach breathing it in. Suddenly I felt the wind knocked out of me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there, here let me help you." a very sweaty shirtless man was helping me up off the ground.

"Edward?" I could recognise those eyes anywhere.

"BELLA! How are you, I'm so sorry, for everything." he was stumbling for words yet again.

"Edward it's okay I'm the one who should be sorry, you didn't deserve what I did last night. I'm so sorry." I suddenly became self conscious when I realized I was in a string blue bikini which did not leave much to the imagination. Edward was eyeing my body, which was quite empowering.

"That's okay Bella, I was so worried. I didn't mean to make you sad. Why did you leave so abruptly" his green eyes searching for answers in mine.

"I promise to tell you sometime. Not now."

"Sounds like a plan. So what are you doing out here?"

"Well actually, I live just there, and I just left your brothers who had a 'sleep over' with my best friends last night." Edward found this hysterical.

"ah, they are classic my brothers." he sat himself down on the sand and gestured myself to do the same. "I love this beach it's so calming, I find it great on morning runs."

"Oh I've been meaning to do some running, you up for a running partner sometime Cullen?" I nudged him with my elbow playfully causing him to display a sexy grin.

"only if you can keep up swan, I don't need you bringing me down." he laughed playfully but I gave him a little punch. his abs are so hot. "Ouch"  
>Edwards cell phone began to ring. "Excuse me Bella."<p>

"Oh are we now Em. Yep. Ah huh. Oh. I see. No we did not! yep i'll see ya there." he was laughing between his words."That was Emmett seem's we have a date tonight, and last night he thought you & i..."

"yeah I know haha, he asked me this morning after I picked his jeans up off the stair case." I rolled my eyes causing Edward to chuckle. I loved being able to make him laugh. He ran his hands through his wild hair and stood up and offered me a hand up too.

"Well Bella, I will see you tonight. Feel free to check me out as I run off." How did he know I was going to, now I defiantly had to play a little hard to get.

"Honey please. Do you see that hottie over there, you know the wrinkly old man. Now that's what I'm talking about. OOOH." I faked a swoon, he shrugged my comment off.

"Oh I have competition Ey. Well Swan be prepared i'm gonna sweep you off your american little feet." he began to run of and he's right I did check him out and he turned back at me with a grin knowing he succeeded.

Did I mention I love Australia? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

Edward consumed my thoughts all day. His perfect body, and his sex appeal just thinking about him made me...ah.

Finally it was time to start getting read all us girls gathered in Alice's room to get ready seeing as she had the biggest bathroom space.

"So girls. spill now, what did you do last night." They shot each other guilty looks. I smirked.

"Rose first!" rose shot her a death glare.

"Fine." Rose huffed and continued curling her blonde hair." So Emmett and I hit it off, there's not much to it. We danced all night, and I invited him back here, and we ya know..."

"No I don't think we do know, say it rose." I was so smug about it I couldn't help it. Giving each other hell was what we did.

"We had sex, my god it was incredible. And it wasn't just a once of thing I really like this guy."

"awwwwwwww rosie." Alice and I cooed at her sweet confession.

"Okay my turn. First of all I'm not a slut like rose. OUCH" rose hit Alice right in the boob. knowing that was her weak spot. "I'm joking rose. Well I was at the bar all night with Jazz, and that meant I had to keep ordering drinks. So I ended up being pretty smashed. But he was the perfect gentleman and took me home. I begged him to stay the night so he slept beside me on top of the covers. It was so sweet."

"hang on Alice, how come his shirt was off this morning then!" Rose made a good point there.

"Oh he slept with it off. But I aint complaining." Alice was so cute, she was so into jasper already, she really did fall so quickly.

We were all ready and waiting by 7. Alice was wearing a black tight dress which was mid thigh with a red cardigan and red pumps. Rose was wearing a white long sleeved dress which also came mid thigh with gold heels. I wore black skinny jeans with a blue dainty silk top which was strapless I wore it with these amazing silver heels which I adored.

*Ding Dong*

We all ran to answer the door, not one of us trying to hide our excitement.

"Why hello boys." Rose jumped on Emmett giving him a big kiss, Alice followed suit.

"Bella you look lovely tonight." he whispered in my ear as he leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"You scrub up nicely too, Edward." I gave him a little wink and licked my lips. I could barely contain my happiness when it came to him.

All us girls were bouncing with anticipation as we got into the elevator, we were going so high up I felt my ears start to pop.

"WOW." you could see all of Melbourne from Eureka Tower. The boys had lead us to a private dining area were a platter of food was waiting for us.

"Oh boys, how sweet." Rose wrapped her arms around Emmett and patted him like a puppy signally job well done.

We all ate happily and talked but then the couples seemed to drift off and it was Edward and I left along on the leather couch, knees touching.

"Edward I haven't even asked you what it is you do?"

"Well, about 4 years ago when I was 21 , Jasper was 22 and Emmett was 24 our grandfather passed away and we inherited a lot of money. So Jasper opened up a club with mum's help who's into interior design and Emmett and I opened up a gym which lead to a branch of gym's so I go in do personal training and yeah. thats it I spose'."

"You suppose! Wow Edward that is amazing what you've accomplished, and I happen to be 25 too. Coincidence?" I gave him a playful wink and we both laughed.

"Nothing about our situation is coincidence Bells. Now what do you do?" Wow I could see where he was coming from but I thought I'd ask him about that comment later.

"Well I wrote a best selling series when I was 20 and now I write for the Herald Sun, in the entertainment section. It's a great job, I work from home and email my work over, occasionally going in for meetings if it's important."

"What did you write? I would love to read your work Bella." I was so self conscious of him reading my novels, they were just about a boy vampire who fell in love with a plain girl who would think it's silly.

"Oh the series is the Twilight Saga. Please don't judge me though." I pleaded and he shook his head.

"I don't judge anyone Bella. You really are different you know, most girls show off their success, you're so modest."

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so..." he interrupted me there.

"No Bella it's a real turn on." That did it, I was bright red now flushing furiously. I couldn't hold out any longer I have him a light kiss on the lips stood up and walked to the bar. I hoped that had left him lost for words. He was always making me blush it was time for revenge.

The whole night Edward would try kiss me some more and I would lean in for it then pretend I was just leaning over him to pick u my champagne. I'm so cruel.

"You are not being fair Miss Swan." Edward pushed my hair from my face as he gazed in my eyes.

"I know. Oh they are ready for us to go on the sky deck now." We all made our way into the room which was surrounded by thick glass.

The room actually moved from the building outwards so you were floating on top of melbourne city. For now the bottom of the sky deck was black but it would soon turn clear.

'AHHHHHHHHHHH" alice screamed I was still to scared to look.

"Bella open your eyes your missing it!" I opened my eyes I was so freaked out at first it was odd to be so high of the ground I felt like I could fall any second. But I was completely safe. The voice over then told us they were going to take a photo. So we all posed.

"I LOVE THIS PICTURE GUYS." Emmett was beaming he said he was going to put one everywhere because we were his 'American ladies'.

We all headed home, I went in Edward's car with him and the rest went in Emmetts car.  
>"Do you mind if we stop into mine on the way I just have to pick up those movies Alice wanted.<p>

"Not at all Cullen." We pulled up to Edwards house which was literally about 6 houses down from ours. His house was similar build to ours but his building colour was a deep grey.

Edwards home was so modern and fresh everything here felt comfortable. He lead me up to his room where the movies were. I decided to have some fun.

"Oh Edward your bed is so comfortable." I giggled out as I kicked off my shoes and jumped on his bed. He came over and sat next to me.

"You look pretty good on my bed Bella." and before I knew it his last were crashing into mine, we were kissing passionately this hadn't been the plan. "We better get going to your's or they will begin to wonder."

"Ah let em' wonder Cullen." We kissed for over an hour and realized we had to go. we walked back to my house holding hands. Edward just seemed to feel so right. His touch made my heart flutter and his kisses were intoxicating.

We all sat downstairs in the living room watching 'Billy Madison' I have never laughed so hard in my life, Emmett was reciting all the lines, this was his favourite movie. I could defiantly see why.

"Alright guys, Rosie and I are off to sleep. See ya in the mornin." Emmett swung Rose over his shoulder and she giggled the whole way up stairs.

Not suprisingly Alice and Jasper left for bed soon after them. They were so whipped on each other.

"Well I better get home Bella. We can run tomorrow morning if you like?" such a gentleman.

"Edward, just stay the night here, you can sleep in my bed with me. I trust you." and I meant it, I trusted Edward he had already proven himself to me.

And that night Edward and I slept in my bed together. He made no moves to push me into anything, but he just wrapped his arms around me and said..."I really like you Bella."

And my heart did little back flips in joy.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The sunlight was streaming in through the wall of windows and beaming onto my bed where this incredibly gorgeous man laid shirtless with his arm dangled over my torso. You could say life is looking pretty damn good right now.

"Morning Yanky."

"Morning Aussie."

"Your bed is so comfortable Bella."

"Oh well in that case you might just have to stay every night. Dang."

"Well if you're offering Bells."

"As long as you don't mind me bringing home other guys every night...we'll be quiet." we broke out in laughter and then he had pinned me underneath him and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"." Alice danced into my room with a big smile which quickly turned into shock. "Oh um, sorry, I didnt realize you two were. AH"

"Relax Alice were not...ya know."

"Phew. I was not ready for to see my best friend getting it on. But still GOOD FOR YOU." Alice was truly the most un subtle person.

"Wow Ali, thanks for that." Edward removed himself from above me and started to get out of bed. How disappointing.

"Well come on kiddies Emmett is taking us to Sovereign Hill. Chop Chop."

"Ah that sounds like a lot of hiking."

"No Bella, Sovereign Hill isn't a mountain it's kind of a theme park, where everything is set back in the gold rush days, you can make candles, go on rides, eat hard boiled lollies, pan for gold and look into houses back from the 1800's." Is he joking? I get that history is fun and all but I don't see the fun in a theme park based on a time where toilets did not flush. They better have flushable toilets there. I refuse to squat after the last time. Ugh!

"Can't I just stay home? I have to write my article anyway." I really just was not in the mood to go out, I was hoping to stay in bed all day...with Edward.

"Bella why don't you write your article on Sovereign Hill, Come on!" Bloody Alice and her need to be touristy!

"Come on Bella, I refuse to spend the day with out you." Edward reached out his hand to me and I grabbed it hesitantly.

"Alright. But only if my dear Aussie boy makes me a candle." I batted my eye lashes at Edward and he just laughed at me.

"Hm, DEAL." and he sealed the deal with another kiss.

The car ride was long. And I don't mean the 30 minute kind of long I mean the 3 hours kind of long, when you can't stand sitting down any longer and your butt feels like it's on fire from not moving.

It didn't help that I was not in the same car as Edward I was taking the giant and blondie. Who were finding it hard to keep their hands off each other. But we were having fun, Emmett was the kind of guy you could meet within minutes and he would act like he had known you for years. I love him already!

"My American ladies, we are here!"

This place was incredible. It was a dusty village which felt like you had stepped back into the old days. Ladies were walking around in olden day fashion with petticoats and all. Males were wearing top hats and riding horses up and down the street. There was a river which flowed from a small water fall, and that's where you would pan for gold, a tall windmill contraption that you could climb up and see the whole park. And then there was a little pixie woman running towards Rose, Emmet and I in a pink puffy gown, bonnet and all. Suprise suprise it was Alice.

"GUYS GUESS WHAT I ARRANGED FOR US?" Alice said as she jumped up and down on the spot with a not very amused Jasper and Edward behind her.

"Oh I don't know Alice, are we by any chance going to dress up and look as dorky as you?" Rose said while pulling on the strings of Alice's bonnet.

"Sure are, now follow me!" there was a groan from us all, just once can we do touristy thing the normal way!

After changing into my marshmallow of a gown we met the boys outside the little hut we dressed in. I was wearing a lemon coloured gown which had a corset bonnet and white lace poking out of everywhere and Rosalie wore a royal blue coloured gown which made her boobs look huge, and made the old man walking past us stare.

"Wow Bella, you look like a marshmallow." Edward looked me up and down with a smirk.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! But you can't talk really, you look like the monopoly man." Edward was wearing a tailored suit and the jacket had the penguin tails oh and to complete it, a top hat.

"Very funny Swan. But people are checking me out, no need to be jealous though."

"Buddy boy they're not checking you out, they're thinking why the fuck is the monopoly man here."

"And to think I was going to ask you to pan for gold with me, when I find a large nugget of gold don't even think about me buying you dinner, it just won't happen."

"Oh Edward my boy, you have just been dying to ask me out on a date."

"Have I now? I think you have just been dying for me to ask you out? I know I'm hot Bella but really stop being so desperate to get with me." Somewhere between our flirting our friends had disappeared.

"I'd love to chat more about how in love with yourself you are but I do want to explore this place."

"Well my lady, let's explore." He offered me his hand and I graciously took it. I defiantly like Edward, I'm just not sure how much.

Edward and I spent the day laughing and playing around at Sovereign Hill. We did pan for gold and Edward didn't find a nugget of gold, we all took numerous photo's together and Edward made me a blue wonky candle as promised. We all just worked well as a group, the boys being so laid back and us girls being such high maintence. We just balanced each other out.

"So friends, Bella and I have decided we're too cool for you and we'll be driving back in my car." And with saying that Edward wrapped his arm around my waist put his sun glasses on and we laughed all the way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm not in love with this chapter but trust me it's just going to set up all the good stuff that is to come.**

**I don't own twilight.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

I dreamt of it last night. The way it had changed my whole life. How long it took me to recover from it. I'm not ready to have my life ruined again, I just got all this confidence. Maybe i was having these dreams because Edward has come into my life. And yesterday at Sovereign hill just proved how much I was falling for him, in the car all we did was laugh and talk about pointless things that seemed so important, like Edward cannot wear socks to bed because he is afraid his toes will suffocate.

But I needed to get out of the house this nightmare had gotten the better of me. I put on my running shoes and dressed in shorts and a sports bra/top. It was only 6 am but Melbourne was going through a heat wave.

When I stepped onto the beach a just ran, no clue how long I wanted to go for or where I was going.

It must have been an hour before I decided to stop, I was heaving over with exhaustion I slumped on the sand running my hands through my tangled hair and just breathed. The same thought running over and over in my head.

Why wasn't I enough?

Jacob was everything to me. I was loyal, I never did anything to hurt him or push him away.

I hate that no matter how many times I close my eyes, I open them and realize that it really did happen. It wasn't just a nightmare. All I wanted to cry, but I have shed too many tears, there were no more left.

I sat for a while on the beach digging my hands into the sand and just breathing.

**EPOV.**

"Hey mate, you up for pancakes?" seriously did Emmett ever leave the girl's house. I've given up on even looking for him at his place.

"Hey Emm, na I'm looking for Bella is she here?" Bella was all I thought about these days, she makes me laugh like no one else can and she's pretty damn gorgeous if you ask me.

"Eddie poo's ! No Bella went for a run this morning, she's been gone for a while." Alice said then shared a quick worried glance with Rose.

"What was that?" I wasn't stupid I knew girls shared these looks that they think us guys don't see.

"What was what?" Alice was no good at playing dumb, she just stared at her hands and tried to clean.

"Don't play games with me Alice. The look you gave Rose. What was it about?"

"We just worry when Bella goes for long runs because..." Alice was cut off from rose very abruptly.

"Because we haven't been in Australia for too long, we don't think it's smart for her to be travelling to far you know? Would you mind going to see if you can find her on the beach Edward?"

"Um, okay. Well I came over her to ask Bella to run with me so I'd be more than happy to go find her." I swear I heard Alice mutter her relief.

I knew something was going on, but I'm not the kind of guy to put my nose in other people's business. Even if it is Bella's, she can tell me if or when she's ready.

It didn't take me long to find Bella she was running back to her house and she spotted me too. I saw her body shudder with laughter and then she fell to the ground and covered her face with her hands.

"Edward please don't look at me right now. Just turn around and let me climb up to my room in shame."

"Yeah I could spot your ugliness from ages away, so I think it is best that I don't look at you anymore." Truth is Bella is so hot. I really have never met anyone who I am so blown away by.

"Good now turn so I can..." I pulled her back to the ground. Bella can be such a loser.

"Shut up Swan. You are probably the only girl I know doesn't have to wear make-up and still look beautiful."

"Now that was really corny. I don't do all that mushy stuff Cullen."

"Neither do I Swan, I never lie or bull shit. I just say it how it is." She lifted her head from her hands and beamed at me. I can't help but smile when I'm around Bella she brings out the best in me.

**BPOV.**

"Thanks Cullen, I needed to hear that."

"So Bella, you up for hanging out tonight? Just you and me?" He gave me his sweet signature grin.

After my morning, the last thing I want is a relationship to go wrong again. "Sure I'd love to hang out with you my friend." Good save Bella.

"Cool, I'll swing by your place at seven?"

"Sure." He doesn't even care it's just as friends. Maybe he doesn't actually like me in that way. But then why did he say it?

"Bella?" oh crap I just had been zoning out on whatever Edward was saying.

"Yep ! What were you saying?"

"I just said, I'm going for a run did you want to join me?" I was so exhausted from my emotional rollercoaster this morning it was probably best to go home and relax.

"No thanks Edward I'm stuffed after my run. Next time."

"Alright Bells, I'll see you later."

He pulled his shirt off and tucked it into the back of his shorts, gave me a wink and ran off to the distance. Baywatch style.

Edward is fucking hot.

EPOV

Bella was definitely not herself this morning. And I was kind of hurt by the whole emphasis of us being 'friends'.

Maybe she doesn't like me.

After my run I thought I'd see if the boys were home yet, I had nothing to do today and felt like hanging with the boys.

"HOLA AMIGO'S" I waltzed into the guys house just as if it were my own home. Well it pretty much is.

"Hey Edward, do you even own a shirt you show off?" Jasper was just sitting on the couch watching the sports channel when i walked in.

"I just prefer running with my shirt off got a problem?"

"You just prefer showing off to Bella." I threw jasper a punch.

"Look Edward I want to tell you something, but you can't tell the girls we told you EVER." Emmett never used his serious tone. So I knew this was bad.

"Alright guys tell me what is going on." I looked to Emmett but he just shook his head. "Jasper mate please."

"Okay but I'm only telling you because I think it's for the best you know."

"You're starting to freak me out.."

"When you left we asked the girl's what the whole look thing was for..."

_**JPOV**_

"_We just worry when Bella goes for long runs because..." Alice was cut off from rose very abruptly._

"_Because we haven't been in Australia for too long, we don't think it's smart for her to be travelling to far you know? Would you mind going to see if you can find her on the beach Edward?"_

"_Um, okay. Well I came over her to ask Bella to run with me so I'd be more than happy to go find her." And Edward left obviously eager to see Bella._

"_Alright Ali, what was that look for?" I asked Alice and sat her up on the bench._

"_Nothing just drop it please Jazz." Her eyes drifted from mine quickly._

"_Alice we are not stupid, that look to Rosie was something. What is going on?" Emmett wasn't going to settle for anything but the truth. He was a little more persistent than me._

"_Rose?" Alice's eyes pleaded with Rosalies._

"_Yeah I think we should tell them. Just you guys cannot tell Bella, or let on you know." Rose usually bright smile had turned to a concerned frown._

"_Okay promise. Now spill."_

"_Well..."_

**BACK TO EPOV.**

"Bella was engaged." Oh crap. "And on her wedding day right before she said 'I do' her fiance' ran off with a girl he had been cheating on her with."

I didn't know what to say. What can you say to that? This amazing girl I have been getting to know has suffered such a huge heart break.

"Edward? Are you okay buddy?" Emmett asked sharing worried glances with Jazz.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot to take in. Why would someone do that, especially to Bella."

"Trust me, Emmett and I want to kill him just as much as you do.

"I don't know Edward. We just thought you should know. Because it's very clear you are chasing after her."

"Thanks guys. I guess I just have take it slow."

"Or show her you're not an absolute idiot." Emmett was right maybe I just had to knock her off her feet.

**Please tell me what you think guys! I have all these hits and followers but not many reviews, I love hearing your input so LET ME KNOW :)**

**If I can get over 20 reviews (I know that's not many but it is huge for me) I will post the next chapter within the next 2 days!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey friends :)**

**So here's chapter eight, please review & tell me what you think !**

**I do not own.**

Chapter Eight.

"Bella, why were you out so long, Alice and I were worried..." Rose was in the kitchen and walked towards me.

"Well don't worry. I'm fine." I went to walk away but Rose pulled me back.

"Bella don't try and pull that crap with me, what happened Bella." Rose pulled me into a hug and let me cry freely onto her shoulder. We moved into the lounge room with peach ice tea and Rose just waited patiently until I was ready.

"Rose, I just can't believe it happened to me."

"Bella every woman has been broken hearted, they have been down, and doubted who they are. But you just have to realize that no matter how hard things get, they happen for a reason. Clearly you weren't meant to be with Jacob and it has lead us to Australia. Which we can all agree is probably the best things that has happened to all of us. " I did agree to that, I have never been such a confident person, but being out here in a place that no one knows me helped me come out of my shell.

"Thanks Rose."

"Now don't ever hold this in okay." Rosalie squeezed my hand tightly and we shared a look, that only real best friends can share.

I'm not sure what Edward had planned for tonight, but he told Alice to set out clothes for me (which she would anyway). She set out a pair of light faded jeans, a navy blue & white striped tank top and a pair of silver sandals. I had decided to just wear my hair in a loose bun with minimal make up.

*Ding Dong*

"I'll get it!" I heard Alice yell as she ran down the stairs and to the front door. I gave myself a once over in the mirror then braced myself as I ascended down the stairs really hoping not to fall.

"Hey Bella." He was standing at the door in light jeans and a fitted blue shirt which hugged all his muscles.

"Hey you." Edward pulled me into a hug as always and grabbed my hand as he lead me out the door.

"Now don't you keep her out late ya hear me Mister." Alice yelled after us. What a goof.

"So Mr Cullen, where are you taking me?" I asked after i had buckled my seat belt in Edwards car.

"Well..." BUZZ BUZZ "Hold that thought" Edwards phone was ringing, probably some girl chasing him.

"Hey Mumma...Yes, I am busy...Well sort of on a date...I guess we can stop by...Ok Ok for 2 minutes...Bye."

I couldn't help but 'aw' at Edward calling his mum, mumma. And Edward called this a date, I thought we were just hanging out.

"So Bella that was my mum, she wants me to drop by for a minute to check out her treadmill apparently it won't slow down. Is that okay"

"yes that's fine Edward, we can go see your mumma."

"Shut up." And Edward was blushing bright red. Wow didn't think I'd ever see Mr Cocky blush.

Ten minutes later we pulled up to this beautiful huge house. It was a mansion. Edward had to punch in a special code for the gate to open. To think my house back in Forks didn't even have a little picket fence.

Edward being the gentleman he is came around and opened my door which I was quite shocked by, Who says chivalry is dead.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Bella, I'm sorry about this, we won't be long."

Edward opened up the doors and waltzed right on in. "Come on Americano."

I followed him as I gaped in awe of this stunning house, it was more of a warm feeling than our house. It was a classic home with a grand wooden staircase with a red velvet carpet leading upon the stairs.

"Edward!" A woman who reminded me of Alice came running up to Edward and wrapped her arms around him. "My Saviour!" They both laughed.

"You must be Edwards date?"

"Oh I must be" I winked at Edward which he laughed at. "I'm Bella."

"Hi honey, so good to meet you. I'm Esme, Edward's Mum."

"Your home is beautiful Esme, it reminds me of a classic English novel."

"Thank you so much I'm an interior designer so this is my baby i guess." Her heart shaped face was beautiful, way to angelic to have boys. "Edward now go fix my treadmill while I get Miss Bella a drink."

Esme brought me into the kitchen where she poured two glasses of pink lemonade and we sat at the bench just chatting.

"So what brings you to Australia honey?"

"Well, my friend Alice is opening up a clothing store down here, So my other friend Rose & I followed her down here. I guess Adventure was also a part of it."

"And how do you like it?"

"I love it, it's just what I needed."

"You're just what my boy needs."

"Esme we're just friends now."

"Okay Bella." And she gave me a wink, I just giggled at Esme such a lovely woman.

"What is that smell?" Esme must have been cooking my stomach was growling just by the scent.

"It's lasagne, would you like some. "

"No ma, we can't stay we have plans." How long had Edward been standing there? Esme pulled out the Italian dish, cheese bubbling, sauce so fragrant my mouth was watering.

"Edward can we stay please, please, please?" I begged.

"Yeah Edward, please?" Esme joined in.

"Fine, as long as I get the crusty corner bit."Edward pulled the chair out next to me and sat down.

"Hey THAT'S MY FAVOURITE PART." I said.

"Settle children, there are 4 corners you know?"

So Esme, Edward and I sat at the bench in the kitchen eating lasagne and drinking lemonade. Laughing our heads off I might add. Esme was such a character, she was going on about the time when Emmett and Edward tried to make lasagne and they all got food poisoning. Edward's defence was he was 7 and Esme and Carlisle should have known better than to eat something the boys made.

"Bella please come see me soon, we can grab breakfast some time love." Esme held my hands and made me promise.

"Sure Esme I will be back very soon, Thank you so much." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and jumped back into Edward's car.

"Sorry for not being able to go on a proper date." Edward said as he fixed his eyes on the road.

"Are you joking me Cullen, you better thank your mother because that was the best date I have ever been on. Lasagne and stories of you as a little kid, PERFECTION." I said popping the 'p' and kissing my hands like Italians do.

"Well in that case I'm going to make it even better. What do you think of gelati?"

Edward had driven up the little strip of shops opposite the beach. We walked into the gelato place and ordered, Edward insisted on paying. We decided to sit on the beach and enjoy our treat.

"I have a game! Would you rather eat a cup of sand covered gelato or lick Emmetts back?"

"Definately eat gelato covered in sand. Have you seen Emmetts back?"

"Okay I totally disagree Emmett has a great back."

"Well, he is related to me." Edward winked and started modelling his back to me.

"Yeah, yeah Cullen now it is your turn."

"Ok, would you rather kiss me right now or...kiss me right now?" He said as he moved his face in closer to mine.

"Hm oh now this is a hard one, I'm going to have to think about that one I'll get back to you tomorrow."

Edward laughed at me hysterically, but then I took him by surprise and pulled him into a deep kiss which then turned into a passionate make out session on the beach. He was pulling my body closer to him making me buckle at the knees. I knotted my fingers through his messy hair which made him moan, which in return made me moan.

After about 10 minutes of heavy kissing we both came up for air.

"Well that was a fun game; I think we should play that all the time." Edward rose from the sand dusting off.

"Me too Edward, I can't wait to show other boys that game?" I giggled and began to run away from him as he looked as if he were going to pounce.

Edward caught up to me and lifted me off the ground and pulled my legs around his waist so we were facing each other.

"Bella Swan, you are going to be the death of me." And we kissed again, & again... again.

**Love Nicole x**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own.**

Chapter Nine

I woke up in my big comfy bed with a smile on my face. Edward had dropped me home last night which was a good move seeing as I would have been ready to do a lot more than kissing with him.

I skipped down stairs and into the kitchen to find the boys weren't actually at our house.

"Morning my bestest friends in the world." I exclaimed as i skipped into the kitchen and stole a bite of Rose's toast.

"Oh good morning miss chirpy pants." Rose said.

"Whats gotten into you?" Alice questioned my mood.

"Edward hopefully" Rose aways put a dirty spin on things.

"Don't be gross Rose. I'm just in a good mood. Where are your little lovers?" I said while i sat at the kitchen bench next to Alice.

"Hang on speaking of little lover boys, how's Edward?" Rose said.

"Oh Rose you should have heard about the romantic date Edward set out for them. Did you just die from his sweetness bell?" Alice squealed out.

"Um well we ended up at his parents house...what did he have planned?"

"I am not telling! Edward made me promise to not tell you about his surprise, and seeing as it didn't happen it can still be a surprise." Now I really wanted to know, good one Alice.

"Can you at least tell me Ali?" Alice ran over to whisper it to Rose.

"HEY HEY NOT FAIR PIXIE." I started chasing after her while she managed to run twice as fast in her high heels. How was she so good at running in those death traps?

"Bella...stop I need to...get to work." She said in between laughs.

"OH CRAP IT'S MONDAY, I HAVE TO START WRITING MY ARTICLE I COMPLETELY FORGOT." It had totally slipped my mind.

"Yeah don't stress yourself out though you'll be fine. I have to get down to the store, I have a few last minute touches to do before the launch." Alice's store opening was so close, we all were excited. The boys were too!

"Bye Ali." Rose and I said in unison.

"Byeeeeeeeeeee."

"Alright I'm off too Belly, don't burn the place down. Love ya."

Peace and Quiet.

I decided to enjoy the morning, I made myself French toast and enjoyed it on the back patio, whilst reading the newspaper and drinking freshly squeezed orange juice. I then hopped into the shower, shaved my legs and washed my hair. Got changed into a simple white tank dress and rolled my wet hair into a bun on the top of my head.

I went into the office and sat at my desk and began to type. My article had turned into quite a funny one. I wrote about Sovereign Hill, Eureka Sky deck, and making out on the beach. I hope Edward appreciates that one.

By the time I had completely finished it and sent it off it was almost 4 o clock. I thought I might be a little Chef and whip up a dinner for all the hard workers, I sent out a text to my girls and the boys telling them to be here at 6.30 for a surprise.

I went down to the local supermarket for ingredients. I was going to make grilled salmon with vegetables and garlic aioli, for dessert I was going to make a raspberry tart with whipped cream. I loved shopping, not clothes shopping, but grocery shopping. After spending an hour waltzing around the store buying everything that caught my eye I went home to un pack and begin cooking

.I really did love cooking, If I wasn't a writer I would want to be a world renowned chef. So maybe I'm not as good as Jamie Oliver but I make damn good pancakes.

I set the table and decorated it with a vase of frangipanis, my favourite flower in the centre of the table. As everything was going smoothly I ran up stairs to put on some light make up and let my hair down which had now developed a nice curl due to being in a bun all day.

"What's my surprise, I'm so excited!" Alice bounced in the house kicking off her heels and running into the kitchen. "Aw Belly it looks so good. I'm going to change and be right down."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and skipped up the stairs. After Alice my friends all started to arrive, Emmett then Rose, then Jasper & lastly Edward.

"Hey." I swear whenever I spoke to Edward I needed to control my voice from turning into a high pitched squeal.

"Hey you." He leant in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Edward and I were not moving as quickly as our friends were. For example right now Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap as she painted her toe nails. And Rosalie was bickering with Emmett over leaving his boxers under her pillow.

"Okay guys dinners ready." Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed up to grab a plate of food. They must have been hungry.

"Holy shit Bella, this is good. Seems like I'm sleeping with the wrong girl." Emmet praised me and Rose slapped him on his arm. Conversation didn't stop, we all had a story to tell and took turns picking on Emmett's stupidness.

"Great dinner belly cakes." Rose rubbed my head as she cleared my plate from the table. Alice and Rose insisted on cleaning seeing as I cooked. The boys also insisted that Alice and Rose clean.

As the night rolled on everyone started to head up to bed. So it was just Edward and I left on the couch watching music videos.

"Look I love Lady Gaga, but why is she giving birth to herself." I questioned as we watched the 'Born this way' film clip.

"Sometimes I think she goes a little overboard."Edward said.

"Ya think?"

"Bella she went to the Grammys in an egg." I was laughing so hard i snorted, that caused Edward to laugh uncontrollably.

"I better go, it's getting late." Edward said as he stood up of the couch.

"Yeah sure." I didn't expect Edward to stay the night but that didn't mean I wasn't sad to see him go. We got up and I walked him to the front door.

"Night Bella." He then pressed his lips so softly to mine and just held them there.

"Night Edward." We pressed our foreheads together and just stood there in silence until he began to walk off.

I don't know what that was, but it was intense. Edward's scent was intoxicating and I could still smell him as I fell asleep that night. Always, always, always, thinking of Edward Cullen.

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

I had nothing on for today. Why can't Alice just let me sleep. Bitch.

"Someone is here to see you Belly." The pixie as she pushed open my door.

"Unless that someone is carrying krispy kremes i am not moving."Yum now I want donuts.

"Har Har. It's Edward he has a surprise for you. So get up and get dressed."

I groaned and rolled over trying to hide my excitement from Alice. When she left left the room I sprung up out of bed like a rocket. I had a shower last night so I just applied some mascara and lip gloss. Then dressed in a tank top dress and sandals.

"Hey hot stuff." Rose smacked my butt.

"Thanks rose." I blushed, she can be so embarrassing.

"I'd have to agree with Rose too." Edward pulled me into a hug which left my feet dangling. "Let's go."

"Um, Edward. Where are we going." What was this boy and never telling me where we are going.

"Well If you must know I have the day off and according to Alice so do you. So you're mine today." I loved how he said I was his.

"Well if I have to spend the day with you, I guess we should get it over with now."

"Come on." He hit my butt mimicking rose's earlier action.

"Cullen!" and I just giggled out the door.

We pulled up to a pier which held all these boats. And Edward held my hand as he dragged me across the jetty.

"Bella this is Martha. Martha this is Bella." No Martha was not a person but the cute boat.

"Are you introducing me to a boat." I said.

"Not just any boat. My boat. Now come on." We climbed into the boat Edward holding my hand the whole time making sure i didn't fall off the edge of the boat. Edward untied to rope that held 'Martha' to the jetty and we slowly pulled out and moved into the ocean.

Edwards boat was medium sized it had a little cabin underneath with a couch, a bed and a little fridge.

"So why Martha?" I asked

"I like the sound of it. Marrrr thaaa." I just laughed at him

"You're a loser." We were crusing around the ocean in Martha when Edward pulled up to a small beach.

Edward pulled out a basket and dropped it on the sand then he helped me out of the boat.

"I made us a picnic." I swooned a little. I never knew just how romantic Edward was. He laid out a red picnic rug and pulled out two bottles of coke and a few vegemite sandwiches.

"I refuse to eat that black stuff Edward."

"Come on you will love it. Vegemite is like my religion Bella."

"Okay, but if I puke I'm never speaking to you again." It was surprisingly good. Very salty, the black colour was very misleading.

"You like it don't you?" He said smugly.

"I want to say yes. But I just hate when your right."

"Get use to it." Edward said smugly. "You know I've never met anyone like you."

"What do you mean?" I asked between bites.

"You just leave me wanting more. There's something about you that is so...different." I didn't know how to feel after those words. Good different? Or you are a total freak different?

"How so am I different?" I asked as I brushed my hands through his hair which was always the perfect kind of messy.

"Just Amazingly different." I could get lost in Edwards eyes for days. That's all we ever did, just stare at each other, but not a creepy stare.

We got back on the boat and I let my hair down and let the air whip through my locks. It was a gorgeous day outside. I was with this amazing guy, but I couldn't shake this feeling that crept up on me every now and then. It was an empty feeling. But I was surrounded with people. I am crazy.

**Better stuff to come! YAY! I hope you guys are liking it :)**

**Love Nicole x**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own**

**EPOV**

"Edward you finally decide to visit my gym." I just laughed at Emmett's remark.

"OUR gym Emmett." I said bitterly as I moved over to the appealing leather couch. This was the best piece of furniture in the office.

"What's up your ass mate?" Emmett looked up from the desk to give me a questioning look.

"Nothing." I couldn't help but feel stupid about my actions with Bella. I'm trying so har and getting nothing back.

"Seriously Edward, something is up. Tell me." Emmett moved from the desk chair to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Just Bella, I'm doing everything right. And she's just not interested." I said in defeat.

"Maybe it's time to give up." How could Emmett say that. Just because he had Rose falling at his feet doesn't mean Bella's not worth the chase.

"I don't want to give up on her, I've never felt this attached so soon before." It's true, i never get attached to girls, especially so soon, I haven't known Bella long and she is on my mind every bloody second of the day.

"You can't just expect her to fall for you quickly Edward, she's been through hell." That's true.

"She just won't open up in the slightest Em though, it's driving me fucking crazy." I moved my fingers through my hair tugging on the mess.

"Be patient. Give her space." I don't know if this was the best advice, but I couldn't be bothered talking about this any longer, I hate this vulnerable feeling.

"Yeah. Okay Em."

"Now help me with these boxes little bro." I stood up and shook off my foul mood and helped Emmet un pack towels with our company logo on them.

**BPOV**

All day I had heard nothing from Edward. I'm certainly not needy, and definitely in love. Just worried.

It was now 9 o' clock and Alice and Jasper were still out on their date and Rose and Emmett were in her bedroom. No sleeping involved trust me.

I thought about calling him but decided to just pay him a visit instead. It was still hot out, so i pulled on a tight black strapless top and blue denim shorts. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and put on my flip flops.

I didn't bother telling Rose where I was going, I did not want to walk in on whatever her and Emmett were doing like I had the other night. Lets just say it solved the mystery of the missing whipped cream. Yuk.

I walked to Edward's with the summer breeze gently blowing into my face. I couldn't help but admire the sky tonight, it was a full moon which was reflecting onto the ocean which lit up the beach. The stars were shimmering as though someone through a bag of glitter up there. Before I knew it i was on Edwards porch, I could see him sitting on the couch reading a book. I gave the glass a little knock hoping Edward didn't think this was creepy.

"Bella." Edward pulled the door open signalling for me to come in.

"Hey, where have you been today?" I jumped right into asking him.

"Just home." Edward wasn't his warm self tonight which was beginning to scare me. Maybe he has someone else and is afraid to tell me. 

"Well I figured that Cullen, what's up with you?" He wasn't making Eye contact with me. "Seriously Edward?"

"I just feel..." he paused and walked into his lounge room and sat on the couch pulling his head into hands. "I feel like you're not as into me, as I'm into you." He looked down to the floor clearly embarrassed from his confession.I had no words. Edward was clearly stressed, but how could he not see that I was into him.

I just acted on impulse and walked right over to Edward and sat on his lap. I pulled him into a tight hug and his arms wrapped around my body tightly in return. I then lifted Edwards chin so his dazzling green eyes locked with my plain brown ones.

"You are so right Cullen." His eyes were puzzled. "I am way more into you."

Edward pulled a sexy grin and crashed his lips into mine. Our lips moved frantically together, but it was so perfect. This was a kiss of intense need for one another.

I began to unbutton Edwards blue shirt. "What are you doing Bella." I couldn't answer that question, because I didn't know what I was doing, I just felt this incredible urge to make him feel alright.

"Just sh please." I removed his shirt from his toned muscular biceps. I then pulled off my top which I had been braless under. Edward scooped me up in his arms kissing my neck as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

His room was lit up by the moonlight it was beautiful. Edward placed me on his bed laying me on my back as he trailed sweet kissed up my torso. My body tingled in the spots Edward had touched me.

"Bella you are stunning."

The rest of the night was a beautiful, hot messy blur. Edward and I fit together perfectly in every way.

**EPOV.**

I spent all day contemplating calling Bella. But I just had this feeling that she didn't want me. Her head was always somewhere else. I would say things and I get no response. I couldn't tell if that was because she didn't hear me or she didn't want to talk. I've been so obvious about my feelings that I felt foolish.

But then after tonight I know how she feels for me.

I guess this is what all those shitty romantic movies talk about. 'Making love' I use to laugh at the thought. But lying next to Bella just listening to her steady breaths as she sleeps makes me believe that sex was better when it was with someone you were truly in love with. _OH CRAP._

I'm in love with Bella Swan. Really fucking in love.

**What did you think? I got a lovely review today & that made me want to get this chapter up. So please leave a review :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own**

**BPOV**

_You looked too good so I didn't wake you._

_I'm just going for a run be back around 8._

_Edward._

FUCK. I read them little note from Edward then rolled over to look at the time. 7.30.

I jumped out of bed and threw on my clothes. I then added my own little message to the note.

_Article to write._

_Bella._

I don't know why I freaked out but I did. I threw on my clothes and made an escape to the front door seeing as Edward would be running along the beach. I walked swiftly home and once in the safety of my own home I realized I was not safe there either. Any second now i would be bombarded with questions from my best friends and their boyfriends.

I ran straight up the stairs and into my room, locking the door.

"What is wrong with me?" I muttered to myself and sunk down to the floor.

I like Edward, he's hot, funny, sweet, charming and did I mention hot? So it's not his fault it's definitely me. I must be mental.

I ran myself a bath and turned on music in my bathroom, this way I had an excuse of not hearing people knock at my door.

I made the water extra hot so my muscles could unwind in the steaming bubbles.

After soaking for a good two hours, my stomach was yelling at me. I got changed into a simple black dress and pulled my hair up. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen casually.

I felt a wave of relief as it was only the girls sitting around the kitchen. I love the guys but Alice and Rose don't hold back when talking about sex. It can get pretty awkward.

"Well hello sex kitten." Rose grinned at me.

"How the hell did you know that, I didn't even say anything or don't look different. You're good." I said.

"Hm best friend intuition. It's a gift." Rose said as she shovelled cereal into her mouth.

"So...spill!" Alice could barely contain her excitement.

"Spill what?" Playing dumb drives Alice insane.

"Are you seriously trying to wriggle out of detail time Bella?" Alice jumped up from her seat and sat on the kitchen bench.

"Well there's not much to tell. It was good. But meant nothing." Lies. It was incredible.

Rose and Alice shared a look then Rose spoke. "Don't do this to yourself Bella."

"Do what?" playing dumb again.

"Ignore love when it's hitting you in the face." Alice said.

"Love? No."

"He is not Jacob." Rose said.

"Look I love you both, but I don't want to do this right now. It's confusing enough for me."

"Sorry Belly. But you'll see." Alice cheekily said.

"See what?"

"What we all see." Rose said then giving Alice a little smile.

I just shook my head and peeled my banana

Edward: Look out your window.

A text from Edward, and sure enough standing down on the beach was a dreamy Edward with a picnic blanket.

"Come down." He yelled.

"Okay Romeo." I could see him shake with laughter. I skipped down the stairs I hope Edward felt the same about what happened last night, I really hope we can keep going how we were.

"Bells." Edward pulled me in tight then kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Hey Cullen." I sat beside him on the picnic blanket while he pulled out two beers for us. "So why did you interrupt my little nap?"

"Well I want to ask you something." Don't do this Edward please. I stayed silent, deciding I will hear him out before shutting down a question I was dreading. "You like me don't you?"

"Yes, we have fun."

"Well I really like you. I guess I want to ask if...you would want to be my girlfriend?" Part of me was ecstatic but the other part was horrified. Why did he have to ask!

"Well I kind of like how we are now." I said.

"What are we now?" Edwards tone was sombre.

"friends."

"Just friends?" Now he sounded angry. Edward was never angry.

"Yes, good friends that have fun."

"That's all we are? Whatever Bella." I couldn't bring myself to look at him, because i knew I would crumble and give in. We sat in silence for a minute. "We made love last night Bella."

"We had sex Edward." I replied.

"Don't you dare pretend that you didn't feel it too Bella. Last night was perfect." His voice was becoming louder.

"You just don't understand Edward." I spoke softly whilst looking to the ocean careful not to meet his face.

"You're right I Have no clue how to fucking understand you Bella. Your head is always somewhere else. Do you know how shit that makes me feel when I'm so focused on you and spend every waking moment thinking of you." Edward had pulled my face towards him making sure I was paying attention.

"Edward." I tried to speak but quickly was interrupted.

"Make me understand Bella, just because some jerk screwed you around doesn't mean I'm going to do that." What does he mean by some jerk. Does he mean Jacob?

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Know what?" Now his eyes which were so focused on mine drifted down to his hands which were shaking.

"I got screwed around?" My eyes intense with anger. Something was not right.

"I just..I can tell." Edward still fumbling on his words and avoiding eye contact.

"They told you didn't they? Fuck." Alice and Rose told Edward. I knew it.

"Bella it's okay, I'm sorry that he..." It hurt more that Edward had just confirmed it.

"Shut up Edward I don't want to hear it. I'm going." At this point i was blind with anger. I did not want to hear shitty excuses.

"BELLA WAIT." Edward raced after me.

"Wait for what Edward. For you to tell me you are right for me, you're never going to hurt me? Well guess what you already did. I was a fool not knowing that you had all kept this secret from me. That's the last thing I needed MORE FUCKING SECRETS."

"I understand Bella." Oh so he understands this.

"NO YOU DON'T EDWARD, do you understand the feeling of being humiliated in front of everyone you know. Do you understand the feeling of being lied to & cheated on for god knows how long. Edward you do not understand and you never will." I began to walk away again before Edward grabbed my arm.

"I get that. But why shut me out?" Edward asked.

"You. Get. Nothing. No one does." I spoke through clenched teeth.

Edward's face was blank, I could see tears forming in his eyes but I just walked right through the house and to my car. Not quite knowing where to go. I couldn't stay home, I wasn't in the mood for Alice and Rosalie's crap after them telling Edward. I decided to go to a hotel.

I arrived at the Crown Promenade and ordered the deluxe sweet. I got into my room kicked off my shoes and climbed into the big bed. I cried all night long until finally I fell asleep. Embarrassed yet again. 

I can't believe on simple question could start such a chaotic fight.

_**Review please! Especially if you want to see what happens next ! **_

_**Nicole xxxx **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's now Friday the day of Alice's store opening. I haven't talked to Edward still. I hadn't contacted him and I don't plan on it. But he on the other hand had sent me a bunch of frangipanis every day always varying in colour. They all held a card displaying two words I didn't believe in. "I'm sorry."

After I spent that night in the hotel sobbing, I came back home. To two very apologetic best friends. I forgave them seeing as they only were doing it to protect me. But i just could not bring myself to forgive Edward. I thought of him every day and our night together. He was right, I did get that feeling when we had sex. Well when we made love.

But I just couldn't be with him. He deserved to be with someone else.

Alice of course thought we would sort this all out at her store opening.

"Edward won't be able to keep his eyes. Or hands off of you in this dress Bells." This was Alice's night and I sure as hell was not going to spoil it. So i just nodded along when she told me Edward and I would be together soon.

I was wearing a dress designed by Alice of course, the dress was covered in silver sparkles and crystals. It was strapless and went to mid thigh. I wore silver strappy heels. I pulled my hair into a slick edgy bun and Rose did my make up enhancing my eyes by using a smokey eye shadow.

I looked good, but certainly didn't feel that way. But for my best friend who had taken me around the world the least I could do was slap on a happy face.

"I can see through your shitty act Belly, you're lucky Alice can't."

"Don't tell her Rose."

"I won't. Chin up you look stunning." That's what Edward had called me.

"I love you Rose."

"Right back at ya." Rose was the stunning one, she was wearing a black one shoulder dress that flowed right to the floor. Her blonde curls were swept into a side bun.

The boutique looked incredible. A swarm of media were taking numerous photos outside the building. Alice was posing in front of her store and blowing kisses in her pretty purple dress.

I was covering the event for my article as well. So let the mingling begin. It was a two level shop with fabulous dresses hanging from purple walls. Hence why Alice was wearing purple.

"Bella." Oh no. Now try hard not to cry.

"Edward." I spun around to face him. He looked so handsome in suit pants and a white shirt. Very minimal. Very Edward.

"Did you get my messages?"

"And your flowers, and your texts. Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"This is Alice's night. We are not doing this here Edward."

"Are we going to talk about this at all Bella?" Edward began to raise his voice but i quickly hushed him.

"Probably not. Find someone else Edward." Edward gazed into eyes piercing a hole in my heart. I never saw him look so helpless. He just walked off from me and didn't look at me again that night.

I spent the rest of the evening speaking to prestigious writers who all questioned my move to Australia and why I was not writing novels. Fun.

**1 months later**

"Come on Bella. This is going to be so much fun. You will not regret it." Jasper was having 80's night at his club tonight. It would be the first time seeing Edward since Alice's opening night.

"I am swamped with work Alice."

"Bullshit, you're trying to avoid Edward which I don't understand." There hadn't been one day that i don't think about Edward. His voice, his touch. I know seeing him would only make me want him again.

"You are coming and that's final. I already made outfits." I had managed to avoid Edward for a month now, it hasn't been easy either. With Emmett and Jasper being over every day and getting very serious with their girlfriends.

"Of course you did." Rose said and we shook our heads and laughed at her our little best friend.

"Shut up Rose. Say you'll come Bella please." Alice held my hands and begged.

"Fine. But you are buying me drinks all night." I think that was a fair bargain.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY." Alice let out a high pitched squeal which caused Rose and I to cover our ears with our hands.

Alice had decided that we would go as all the Madonna looks. I was the 'Like a Virgin' Madonna wearing a black lace mid rift top with a black ballet skirt and a big black ribbon in my crimped hair. Alice was 'Material Girl' Madonna in a pink satin gown with a big pink bow at the back. And Rose was the cowboy Madonna, we didn't know the song but Rose wanted to wear a cowboy hat and boots.

The club was crazy tonight. Energy was high as everyone was excited for the theme. We saw plenty of girls in lycra and boys in white suits and fluoro tops.

As promised Alice brought me drinks and within an hour I had 3 cosmopolitans and was onto tequila shots.

"Just a beer thanks." I know that voice. And that smell, his manly sweet scent.

I turned around to see if he was still as hot in person as he has been in my dreams. My answer is fuck yeah. Edward was dressed as Tom cruise from top gun. I nearly fainted. And he was coming towards me. Oh shit.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I stumbled out.

"I'm Tom. Tom Cruise." Edward put his hand out to shake mine.

"I'm Madonna. The like a virgin Madonna." I was very drunk at this point.

"Pleasure to meet you." We shook hands and held a gaze.

"Likewise." I stared deeply into those green eyes which were in my dreams constantly.

"Dance with me?" I didn't say a word I just followed him onto the dance floor. 'Heaven is a place on earth' was playing and Edward spun me around and we were laughing hysterically and couldn't keep our eyes off each other. Edward rolled me out then pulled me into him and kissed me so deeply I felt like crying. I missed him.

Still without a word to each other he pulled me upstairs and through the crowd. Then we came to a door which read... 'Don't even attempt to enter.'

Edward pulled out a key and unlocked it. It was Jaspers office. Once inside Edward then re-locked it and began smothering me with kisses.

"." I regained my composure and tried to sober myself up. "Edward what are we doing?"

"I don't know Bella, but this feels right." His head was pressed against mine while we both panted from our making out.

"I know. But we haven't spoken in months." I replied.

"That was your decision." His voice soft and hurt.

"But if you cared you would have come after me...tried harder." Where was this coming from.

"What do you expect me to do Bella, I listen to you and I'm still in the wrong. What do you want?" He's right I hadn't been clear at all.

"I guess I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to chase after me for months begging for forgiveness. I wanted you to prove to me you weren't Jacob. He never even said sorry." I started shaking with sobs. I had finally realized why I had been holding these weird feelings it all came down to how Jacob made me feel. Edward just stood at the opposite side of the small office. And then he spoke.

"I've been thinking about you every day. I run every morning past your house just to see you, even if it is through a blurred window..."

I cut him off between sobs. "Edward.."

"I asked Alice what shampoo you got just so I could smell you again, I read your article every week just so I know how you're doing, I beg Rose to tell me funny things you have done that you do just so I feel a part of your life. I'm so deeply in love with you." My heart was pounding. And my tears only flowed quicker.

"Have you not got another girlfriend by now?" I sniffled from my tears.

"After meeting you. I was ruined for all girls." A gave a little giggle at his sweetness. "I will never hurt you. I physically cannot bare to live without you. I don't know why Bella, but I just can't."

I ran to Edward leaping into his arms and just kissed him.

"I love you Bella, you don't have to say it back. I know you do."

"I'm so sorry Edward. It was always me who had to apologise not you." I said then kissed Edward again.


End file.
